Many individuals wear shirts with collars and sleeve cuffs. These kinds of shirts are particularly appropriate for formal situations, in which an individual's appearance may be very important to make a positive impression on others. Unfortunately, there are no currently existing fashionable elements to be applied to the shirt collar to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the shirt collar when individuals are not wearing a tie. In addition, the individuals often have trouble keeping the shirt collar in its proper place on the shirt, resulting in shirt collars that are rumpled, creased, flimsy, or “popped.”
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that keeps the shirt collar and the sleeve cuffs in place while providing the desired fold and positioning of the shirt collar and the sleeve cuffs. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ornamental stud to the shirt collar and the sleeve cuffs, increasing the aesthetic appeal of the shirt. The present invention provides a decorative pin and a locking body that can be locked in place easily and then easily removed from the shirt collar and the sleeve cuffs.